


A Drawing

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Elma returns from a mission to something quite adorable from Galea.
Relationships: Elma (Xenoblade Chronicles X)/Galatea | Galea
Kudos: 4
Collections: Xenoblade Femslash Week 2021





	A Drawing

“Elma, Elma you need to see this!” Lin and Tatsu had rushed ahead when they returned to NLA from their most recent adventure, Elma having seen no issue with it, but now that Lin was yelling for her? Elma finds herself picking up the pace.

She enters the barracks and walks quickly towards the sounds. What she finds, however, is not as worrying as she was expecting. It was Lin and Tatsu, dancing around Galea (who just so happens to be holding a paper to her chest).

“What is going on here?” Elma raises an eyebrow and walks towards her girlfriend. “Did something happen?”

“You need to look at the paper!” Lin says, a grin on her face. “Galea, come on, show her!”

“I can’t.” Galea is blushing as she shakes her head. “It’s… silly.”

Tatsu tsks. “Silly good! Mamapon tell Tatsu should always share silly!”

Lin snickers, looking over at him. “Well that explains a lot.”

“Huh?! What Linly mean by that?!”

Elma laughs a bit at the kids before looking at Galea. “Come on, you can show me. I’m sure I’ll love whatever’s on it.”

Galea bites her lower lip, holding the paper closer for a moment before finally holding it out to Elma. Elma takes it, kissing her cheek before looking it over. And oh, what a treat this paper is.

It’s a drawing of Galea holding two swords that look impossible to use. Each have three branches on the side, and Galea looks like quite the badass in the image, beating a certain blonde man who didn’t make it to Mira to a pulp. Elma finds a smile coming to her face as she looks at this.

“Artistic rendition of you keeping Klaus from pushing that button?”

Galea sputters a bit, wringing her hands together. “Nothing like that! I was just… bored, so I started to draw.”

“Where’d you get the weapon idea from?”

“I like drawing swords.” Galea offers lamely. “I thought dual wielding in the picture would make me… look as amazing as you do when you’re fighting.”

Elma blinks a few times before laughing a bit. “How flattering! It makes you look badass.”

“You say that, but we both know I’m not much of a fighter.” Galea places a hand on her cheek. “There’s a reason I’m more on the science side of things.”

“Well, that works out. Leaves more for me to do to protect you.” Elma kisses her cheek, handing her back her paper. “Great picture, by the way, we should hang it up.”

“No!” Galea holds the image to her chest again. “What if Commander Vandham or Secretary Nagi were to see it? I’d never live it down!”

Elma laughs. “Sorry, sorry, no putting it on the fridge then, I promise.”


End file.
